1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fire extinguishing guishing system, particularly, but not exclusively, for use in extinguishing chimney fires and wherein a pressurized container is automatically activated by a piston member which is in turn operated by a temperature sensing device associated with a chimney flue.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various fire extinguishing systems and control apparatus are known for detecting fires in chimney flues. As an example thereof, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,316 issued Dec. 17, 1935 to W. Theissing which teaches a system wherein a fusible element extends internally and across the flue and, upon the occurrence of a fire, the fusible element will burn and eventually release a fire extinguishing substance within the flue. The use of fusible links are also known, such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,808 issued on June 10, 1969 to Scofield et al. Reference is also made to Canadian Pat. No. 1,161,805 issued on Feb. 7, 1984 to S. Aderneck which teaches the mounting of a fusible element on a chimney flue with a combustible product release tube extending within the flue and connected to a pressurized container containing a fire extinguishing material. The present invention relates to an improvement of such fire extinguishing systems.